Of Pranks, Watering Holes and Sisters
by The What-If Writer
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Please read Pirates and Survivors in order to understand. When their father Squint turns his back for a moment, Squirt and Benny decide to play one their favorite pranks. But their baby sister Eglantine has come in at the last moment to mess things up...


___Just so ya know, Benny and Fifer (Squirt) are around seven years old here. Maybe eight. Eglantine is a toddler._

* * *

_Of Pranks, Watering Holes and Sisters._

The day was clear and bright; The island winds whistling past the sandy beaches and traveling up through the trees, the salty scent of the seaside brushing off the leaves. The morning air was filled with trivial chatter, the occasional gaggle of laughter from children in the center of the village, adults scattered around the place either socializing, eating or passing through.

A little away from the village-like area, around the bend from the small watering hole was a group of scruffy-looking individuals playing a game of darts.

The bord was constructed of wood and plaint (berry juice, most likely) and already had a few makeshift darts embedded around its center.

Squint the rabbit aimed carefully, his signature eye narrowing in a lopsided way as he let it fly, hitting the dartboard just a few millimeters away from the center. He groaned and spun around, looking beyond frustrated as Gupta laughed loudly, speaking in an accented voice as the rabbit kicked a nearby pebble.

"Dude, you really can't aim, can you?"

Squint whirled around and pointed a threatening finger, eyes dramatically wide. "You shut you mouth, ya-"

THWACK.

Squint was hit lightly over the head by a purplish kangaroo, who had watched the scene draw out and decided to interfere, ignoring the cute little babbling of the tiny creature beside her foot.

"Oy, Squint, watch yer mouth!" She advised, rolling her eyes and gesturing to said little babbling creature "Yer lil' ankle biter's 'ere."

Squint leaned past her foot and caught sight of his baby daughter Eglantine, who had previously been held in her surrogate aunt's arms a moment ago. The toddler giggled happily, reaching out for him as he smiled and drew near.

Apparently his squint-eyed outburst had entertained her, Raz though while shaking her head. Squint scooped Eglantine up in his arms and twirled her around in his arms, lifting her into the air. She squealed with delight before resting her head against his shoulder.

"Eglantine knows I'm right, doncha?" He said, tickling her under the chin, giving his natural, crooked grin and she giggled happily.

Huh. Not a bad dad despite being annoying...Raz frowned when a corresponding thought occurred. "Ey. Where's the otha two?"

"Oh, they're off playing with the other kids at the playground 'round the watering hole." Squint replied as he quickly stopped Eglantine from eating his dart (those things were far too hazards...) "They'll fine"

Raz rose a brow. Hm...leaving those two out of his sight? Not the most responsible thing to do... especially with those duo of ankle-biters...

* * *

The watering hole was covered in teenagers today. The kind that used the water as a jump-in swimming pool, and the sun-heated rocks as their personal lounging area.

The misfits had grown considerably since the day they arrived on the island, and they'd reached the later years of teenager-hood, as a certain armadillo called it with slight exasperation. They were sitting by the water, chattering away. Well, the less responsible ones. Klue and Cocoum were nowhere to be seen, but Lee the lemur and Hogarth the molehog were present along with other mammal teens who two individuals hiding behind a long (on a cliff-like mound in the trees) did not recognize.

Slowly, two pairs of long ears rose up past the fallen trunk. The ears twitched around, listening carefully before they heads and bodied attached to them rose up a little more, little noses resting on the bark and sniffing in a conniving manner.

Benny and Fiferr (better known as Squirt) glanced around the watering hole with narrowed, humorously serious looks. Squirt, creamy furred and brown eyed, rose up more and gestured for his grey-pelted brother to follow.

They glanced at each other, grinning as they each raised a long straw to their lips. Squint, ever the impatient leader, was almost bursting into hysterics as he held up his paw, using his fingers as a count-down.

Three, two, one...

Hogarth felt something tap against his back. Frowning, he looked over his shoulder, glancing around but ultimately finding nothing.

"Hm." Hr shrugged and went back to listening to Lee prattling on, only to see another tap, a harder one, on the head. He recoiled, rubbing his skull.

"Ow!"

Lee rose a brow at him, annoyed at being interrupted. "Dude, I'm talkin' here. I said-OUCH!"

Other teens gathered around the watering hole watched as the Lemur leap onto his feet, eyes wide. "Who's din that? OW!"

The other teens began laughing at the scene- that is until they too felt the harsh sting of pallets against their fur. They began ducking and yelling, some shouting threats while they all tried to find the source of the bombardment, but failing.

Benny and Squirt laughed under their breaths as they ducked behind the log to re-load their straws.

"This is no cool!" Squirt whispered as Benny covered his mouth in order to keep his giggling under control.

"Ba!"

Squirt's ears flopped. Oh, no!

It seemed Eglantine had escaped from the eyes of their father and had somehow tracked her brothers down. Now, she sat her gurgling happily, crawling over to her grey furred brother happily. Benny grimaced as his little sisters wrapped her arms around his neck, snuggling tight and rubbing her cheek against his.

"Eggie, don't..."

"Eggie, go home!"

Squirt stood and began trying to pull his baby sibling off his brother's face. She let go after a few tugs, only to cling around his neck instead.

"Urgh, Eggie, that's yuck!" He exclaimed, struggling to pull her off, "Benny, help me!"

The commotion between the siblings alerted the teens below of their whereabouts. Lee realized the bunnie brothers were the culprits and scowled.

"I'm gonna pound the livin-"

"Wait!" Hogarth called over as he began storming towards the log "I've gotta better idea...ya seen Argeth around?"

Squirt finally pulled Eglantine off his head and placed her on the ground, pointing in the opposite direction. "Go home!"

Eglantine stared up at her brother with heart-broken, tear-filled eyes. Then, she promptly burst into tears, wailing.

Benny gasped, slapping his paws onto his head in worry. Squirt scooped his sister back up, rocking the baby gently, trying to calm her.

"Sh, Eggie, Stop crying-"

"Look what you did, Fif!"

"Benny! your making it worse!"

"Take her to Dad!"

"But then he'll know we-"

Squirt turned around as he said this, Benny following, only to be met with a pair of furious, frowning eyes belonging to a certain armadillo.

They froze, jaws dropping open in utter horror. Benny dropped his straw.

"Am I interrupting anything, shorties?" Argeth inquired dangerously. Benny stammered, young voice stuttering as the rabbit child tried to find an alibi. Squirt was doing a fine impression of a goldfish at the moment.

"You. Home. Parents." Three words summed up their punishment, and Argeth grabbed the struggling (and begging) bunnie boys and began dragging them off, Teens scowling after them and Eglantine clinging to the armadillo's leg happily. She waved back at Lee happily as they vanished from sight.

"I despise bunny rabbits." Lee muttered, arms folded. "Especially cute ones. Ya don't trust 'um...but Eggie's okay. She's fine."

* * *

Squint was near hysterics as he and Raz rushed around. The kangaroo felt like killing him, but that would leave the whoel search to her.

"Clem tells ya to look after them for one hour-"

"I just turned around and she was gone!" Squint shouted, ears popping up. "I didn't-"

His voice died in his thought upon spotted Argeth storming over with all three rabbit children in toe. He dumped Squirt and Benny on the ground and plucked Eglantine off his leg, holding her out for Squint to take.

He snatched her up and held her tight, breathing heavily. "Don't ever do that again, Eggie!" He exclaimed. Eglantine gurgled happily in response. During this little moment Benny and Squirt began sneaking away. Squint's ears snapped up in fury and he pointed his free arm out, shouting after them sharply.

"Get those lil' bunnie tails back here NOW."

Benny and Squirt zipped like bolts of lightning back in front of their father, standing straight, ears up much like his. He scowled at them and handed Eglantine to Argeth for the moment.

"What did ya do now?" He groaned, raising his arms in exasperation. Argeth answered for them.

"Shooting rocks at teens again."

Squint forced his smirk to stay down, and put on a furious face.

"Boys! ya don't ever do that, okay?!" He pointed back and forth between the cringing bunnies.

"Yes, Dad." They mumbled. Squint wasn't impressed at all.

"What was that?!"

"YES DAD."

"That's betta. Now, your not getting to go to the waterhole anymore. Not for..." Squint, well, squinted on eye thoughtfully "Two weeks."

The boys' eyes widened in utter shock upon hearing this, and they exclaimed in unison:

"WHAT?!"

_"ARE YOU QUESTIONING MY AUTHORITY?!"_ Squint exclaimed, glaring ta both bemused bunnie boys furiously. Their ears dropped, and their eyes shut wide.

"No, Dad, of course not!" Squirt said quickly. Squint smiled in satisfaction. "Good. Now we are going home right now, let's go...I'll be tellin' your Mom 'bout this, ya know."

The faces the bunnies displayed then were priceless petrified as Squint picked Eglantine up again and began walking off, his two sons reluctantly following. Raz came to stand beside Argeth, shaking her head a little.

"Huh. He handled that well..."

"Really?" Aregth mused "wait till he tells Clementine..."

* * *

_Please review, folk._


End file.
